


Doomsday Date: How it should have ended.

by GracelessLamb



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: Doomsday date AU, F/M, Fluff, Smut, first chapter is literary foreplay, posting in two chapters because I A M T I R E D, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessLamb/pseuds/GracelessLamb
Summary: "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"Written for the folks over at the unofficial MLQC NSFW discord https://discord.gg/rMd6A6v [Must be 18+]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my discord friends for letting me pick their brains about dialogue and characterization. You guys complete me.

“ _Who says I don't?”_

 

Victor's rhetorical question hangs in the air as we stare into each other's eyes, as if we were both daring each other to make the first move. I could feel my cheeks getting redder and redder as the distance between us grew shorter. We were locked in an intimate embrace and I wasn't sure if my brain could handle it.

 

I hear the loud rumble of thunder and briefly shudder in fear. The lights flicker off again. Victor tightens his grip around my waist and presses his forehead to mine.

 

“I've got you.” he whispers softly. His voice is tender and filled with an affection I've never heard Victor use before. He pulls me closer to him and I felt myself enveloped in warmth.

 

Suddenly, the sounds of the storm stop completely as if someone hit 'pause' on a remote. Victor strokes my back as he kisses the top of my head.

 

“Is that better?”

 

“...I forgot you could do that.”

 

Victor snorts. “...Of course you did.” I feel his lips on my forehead.

 

“H-how long do we have?”

 

“As long as you need.”

 

My cheeks heat up as I feel his breath on my face. Victor's forehead touches mine gently as one of his hands cups my cheek.

 

“Victor..” I whisper softly.

 

“I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.”

 

Then, Victor closes the distance between us and our lips meet in a gentle kiss.

 

I briefly break the kiss to turn around and bury my fingers in Victor's still-damp hair. Victor pulls me against his chest as he deepens the kiss. His tongue slowly caresses mine as they dance together in an intimate waltz. The sensation sends shivers of pleasure down my spine and I can't help but let out an audible sigh of satisfaction. It was still pitch black, and the dark gave me a sense of courage that I would've never had in the light.

 

Victor seems to be experiencing something similar, as his hands slip under my blouse to caress the bare skin of my back. I want him to touch me more.

 

I break the kiss and remove Victor's hands from under my blouse. I unbutton and remove the damned thing before finding Victor's lips again in the dark, pressing my body against his. He breaks the kiss suddenly.

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

“About what?”

 

“This. **Us**.”

 

I tilt my head and make a confused noise. “I'm not sure what you mean. Can you clarify? You're using too many pronouns.”

 

Even though it's dark...I know Victor is giving me his 'are you an idiot' look.

 

“Do I _really_ have to spell it out for you?”

 

“Maybe if you'd stop being so vague, you wouldn't _have_ to spell it out.”

 

Victor makes a frustrated noise. “ _Fine_. I'll say it in a way that even you can understand. I have fallen for you. I want to be with you. I want to make love to you right _now_ , if you'll allow it. There. _Happy_?”

 

“Yes.”

 

I grin. My face is beet red but I finally got him to admit that he had feelings for me.

 

“Then...will you allow it?”

 

I giggle. “I'll allow it.”

 

“Excellent.” Victor rolls us over and kisses me fiercely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m also going to start posting my fics on tumblr: same name as my ao3. Apologies this is so short. I rewrote most of what I had from scratch after I had an epiphany. I wanted my brain fresh and clear for the sin I will write tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

“Victor... “ I whisper breathlessly. I caress his face as he unbuttons his shirt, discarding it next to my blouse. 

Victor leans in close and sensually whispers my name into my right ear before gently nibbling on my earlobe. His body cages me against the cushions. I loop my arms around his neck and press my chest against his. Victor moves his lips to my neck and I can’t help but make small noises of pleasure as he begins to map out my sensitive neck with his lips. 

When Victor finds a particularly sensitive spot, he begins to gently suck on the skin and I buck my hips forward at the jolt of pleasure. His hands reach behind my back and unclasp my bra, throwing it aside with the rest of our discarded clothing. 

I press my bare chest against his while wrapping my legs around his hips. Victor pauses to engage in a kiss as his hips press into my own. I can feel the outline of an erection straining against his pants. My hands wander downward to cup him through his pants and I hear a small hitch of breath against my lips. My hands unbutton his pants, shrugging them down Victor’s legs. 

Victor kicks off his pants and immediately unclasps my skirt. He continues his assault on my neck as he moves to my collarbone. One of his hands cups my clothed mound gently before he slips a finger inside my panties, brushing it across my clit. 

I squeal and buck my hips against his finger, but it was already gone. The hand teasing my sex was now untangling my legs from his hips. Victor moves his head from my collarbones to the center of my chest. He kisses the tops of my aching breasts and both of his hands cup a mound. I arch against his touches as his fingers tease my nipples into hardened peaks. 

His mouth latches onto my left breast while his right hand continues to fondle my right breast gently. He starts sucking on my nipple and each time he sucks inward, a jolt of pleasure surges to my core. I buck my hips upwards in search of any sort of relief. 

When Victor switches breasts, I’m on the verge of begging him to do something about it. But I hold it in and then when he releases my breast from his mouth, he starts slowly kissing down my stomach. His hands hook on the edges of my underwear, pulling it off of me and tossing it aside. Victor settles his head between my legs and kisses the inside of my thighs. 

My legs are hooked around Victor’s shoulders as he continues to tease my thighs. My hands flail for something to hold onto. Victor grabs one of my hands in his and leads it to his hair.

“Hold on tight. Don’t want you to hurt yourself. Or me.” 

I shut my eyes and his tongue grazes my clit. A finger slowly enters me and begins a slow rhythm as his tongue swirls around the tiny pearl, never directly hitting the center but just enough that I have to exercise extreme self control to not grind myself against Victor’s face. 

A second finger enters the fray and my self control is waning. I’m thrusting in time with Victor’s ministrations and it’s pushing me farther and farther over the edge. 

Then Victor adds a third finger and I explode in a wave of pleasure. I tighten my grip on his hair as I ride out the orgasm. Victor gets off the bed and feels around his luggage for a condom. 

I catch my breath as he removes his underwear and rolls on the condom before rejoining me on the bed. He takes me into his arms and we kiss. I taste myself on his lips and tongue. 

“Ready?” Victor asks. I kiss him gently in response. He climbs on top of me and I spread my legs to accommodate him. He lines the head of his erection against my slit and slowly sinks himself inside of me. It takes several shallow thrusts to fully envelope his length. I wrap my legs around his waist as he begins to move inside of me. 

Everything is silent around us, save for the sinful slap of our bodies joining and our synchronized labored breathing. 

It doesn’t take long for Victor to push me into another orgasm by hitting the sweet spot inside of me over and over again. One hand caresses my rear while another holds me steady as he moves. I tighten my grip on his hips and hold on for dear life as Victor pushes me over the edge again. 

I bite my lip to keep myself from screaming. He felt amazing. Victor wraps his arms around me and kisses me as he moves. Sweat sheens our bodies and our breathing becomes more and more labored. 

Eventually Victor stops kissing me and starts focusing on moving himself towards completion. With one hand on each side of me, Victor begins to move faster, chasing his own release. I hold onto him tightly as his thrusts suddenly stop and slow as his orgasm overtakes him. He presses his forehead to mine and we kiss. 

Victor removes himself from inside me and leaves the bed to throw the condom away before joining me on the bed, under the covers, pulling me into his arms. 

“Sleep. I’ll make sure you don’t hear the storm.” he murmurs softly, stroking my hair. 

He kept his promise.


End file.
